Collide
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Things arent what they appear to be. Everything has been changed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Collide 

Prologue: Wishing Eye

Itachi Uchiha let out a sigh, shifting his weight on top of the tree branch. He watched the clouds above drift away. Letting his eyes fall towards the ground, he silenced himself as four shadows appeared in the sunlight. The voices below sounded familiar.

" Alright then, you will be back in the Fire Country by next week? " asked a pink-headed woman, carrying a package in one hand, and a bottle in the other. She looked the man with raven hair in the eyes. He nodded.

" Sasuke, make sure you get the information you need there, and don't be reckless " said a man standing behind the woman. His long blonde hair tied into a ponytail by an orange rubber band.

" Don't lecture me about being reckless Naruto, I can handle anything that comes my way " The other said. He looked at the fourth figure, a short girl with red hair and cloudy eyes. " Take care of yourself, Kushina " she just nodded, and held onto Naruto's arm. The raven-haired man called Sasuke turned and looked out upon a vast field, leading into the Sound Country. He continued on the path, as the other three stood behind him.

Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke, looking ahead to a great wall dividing the two countries. Returning his gaze to those on the forest floor, he noted the pink-haired woman pouring a green liquid into her mouth, before disappearing completely.

" I shall retrieve Pein, and return to the city, " Her voice said out of nowhere. Naruto and Kushina turned around and began walking back the way they came. Itachi felt a cool gust of wind hit the side of his face. He turned to see none other than his assistant, Karin.

" Sir, Master Sadana requests your assistance, " She said. Itachi kept quiet, and turned back to watch the clouds. " Itachi? "

" I thought I told you not to call me that, Karin, " He said. His fingers lingered over his cheek, and hovered up to his eye. The tips dug into the space around it, and pulled the eye out. The red pupil in the middle swirled around as Itachi polished it on his sleeve.

" My deepest apologies, Master Madara "


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Note: This is OC. The characters are not the same age as they are in the series. Meaning, people who are dead, might be alive. And people, who were the villains, are not anymore.

Chapter One: Dreary

The white floors of the Uchiha Residence clinic became stained with blood, as the patient could not stop coughing. A teenager with dark raven hair sat all the way up on his bed. His onyx eyes turned to the door, as a nurse stepped in.

" Are you Sasuke Uchiha? " She asked. The boy nodded. She sighed, brushing her blonde hair out of the way.

" And why are you questioning who I am? You are the nurse after all " The boy replied. She glared at him, and picked up one of his medicine bottles. Suddenly, a dark-haired woman burst into the room.

" Miss Tsunade, we must be on our way soon! " She yelped. The blonde woman nodded, and shooed the other away. Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked the woman up and down; stopping at her breasts every once in a while.

" You. " He started.

" I would enjoy it if you could stop staring at my boobs " Tsunade said with annoyed tone, filling a spoon with red liquid medicine.

" You're Tsunade! The great doctor and healer of the Fire Country! What are you doing as a nurse? And especially a nurse who takes house calls? " Sasuke asked. The spoon full of medicine silenced him. It tasted of alcohol, bad cherries, and plastic. He choked around the spoon as she pulled it out.

" Well, now that that's over with, I'll be on my way " Tsunade said, grabbing her bag, and turning to the door.

" Wait! My parents called you over here just to give me some medicine? " The Uchiha boy questioned. She glared at him once more before opening the door and stepping into the hall.

" Listen kid, it's none of your business why I do what I do, so learn to shut your trap, " The doctor said, clicking the door shut behind her. Sasuke sat there, staring at the oak doorknob, as it began to melt.

FCU, Fire City University, in all its glory, was really not that great. The largest college to be founded, it ran throughout the Flame Country. If you were important, you most likely worked there. In fact, there were no jobs outside of the city, except working at the college. The students, young and old, were always busy with something school related. Because of its span over the country, there are 15 sectors, each with the same campus, stationed in certain areas.

The sounds of talking and chewing buzzed in the ears of college students in the sector 9 cafeteria. The lunch line moved fast, and the millions of tables were full of different teenagers. Some students rushed out to finish work, while others looked for friends. A set of blue hair bobbed up and down throughout the crowd, until it reached a table with two others. The woman with beautiful blue hair sat down next to a sleeping brunette man. She nudged him, and he groaned.

" Shikamaru, if you were going to sleep, why didn't you just stay in the dorms? " A man with sandy red hair asked.

" Because Gaara, he had something important to tell us, right Shika? " The girl asked. Shikamaru groaned again. He looked up at the woman.

" Correct Konan, and now's the right time " He said, sitting up, and grabbing a folded piece of paper from his pocket. On it was a blueprint of a house. Another map was placed on the table, but this time, it was directions, with the title, " Team Shikamaru Plan."

" Well, I like the name " Konan said, trying to decipher the many words scrambled onto the page. Gaara grabbed the blue print, and his eyes went wide.

" This blueprint…its, " He murmured. Konan took the piece of paper from his hand, and her eyes widened as well. Shikamaru nodded, and picked up the directions.

" I devised these plans, taking note of all our special abilities " Shikamaru said, circling certain notes with a pencil.

" But you really think we can…break into the president's mansion? " Konan asked.

" I think we even have a good chance of getting to fight the man himself, " Gaara said, smiling as small grains of sand circled his hand.

" This your stop kid? " The taxi cab driver asked. The yellow car pulled up to iron gates. The door opened, and a blonde head popped out. It was a man around the age of twenty-five. He handed a few dollars to the cab driver as he watched through the gates. Across the field of grass, was an enormous castle. The man searched through his pocket, until he pulled out a key. He picked up his bags, and unlocked the gates, almost running across the grass.

When he reached the massive pit between him and the castle, he stopped. He pulled out another item. It looked like a bell, but had a whistle like shape. The blonde man rang it, and the wires that held the bridge snapped, and it fell.

" Jesus, did they notice the person out here? " He asked himself. He spotted a piece of paper tied to a chip of wood on the bridge. He unfolded the creases and read it:

Dear Minato (Yondaime),

I hope you enjoy your new home. I really appreciate you buying it, so as a signal of my gratitude, I have ordered you servants to work around the castle. If you need me, you know where to find me.

Sincerely,

Le Blanc


End file.
